1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a micromechanical component.
2. Description of Related Art
Such micromechanical components are generally known. For example, a micromechanical component and a method for producing a micromechanical component are known from printed publication EP1274648B1, which has a functional level having movable and fixed structures, the fixed structures being separated from each other by trenches and oxide stoppers, which fill in the trenches. The method provides first of all the formation of a functional layer, a subsequent etching of sacrificial layers through the trenches, and a final sealing of the trenches using oxide stoppers. A circuit trace level for the contacting of movable and fixed structures of the functional layer is formed underneath the functional layer, which requires a multitude of complicated and expensive process steps.